Pull-out guides for the guidance of a drawer have already become known in various embodiments, in the form of a full extension pull-out guide that includes a cabinet rail, a middle rail and a drawer rail, as well as in the form of a partial or single extension pull-out guide that includes only a cabinet rail and a drawer rail. One application relates to, for example, under-drawer guides, in which the pull-out guides are placed beneath a drawer bottom of a drawer made, for instance, of wood. It is difficult to install partial extension pull-out guides, which include only a cabinet rail and a drawer rail, on a piece of furniture when the front end of the cabinet rail is fixed inside the face frame of the furniture and the rear of the cabinet rail is fixed to the inside rear wall of the furniture cabinent, because it is difficult to ensure that the two runners are installed precisely parallel to one another. If the two runners are not parallel, the drawer will not open and close smoothly. In addition, misalignment of the drawer sometimes occurs when attempting to fasten the drawer rail to the bottom of the drawer, because the bottom of the drawer blocks the view of the installer.